


extract of audacity

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, But Not a Full Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Armitage Hux, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Kylo Ren just wants to see his general relax. Preferably while Hux has his knot inside him, but he's got to work his way up to that.





	extract of audacity

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn someone requested on Tumblr. I've got nothing else to say for myself, lol.

Kylo has never seen such a tense, irritable omega as General Hux in his entire life.

At first he hadn’t even believed it was true. Hux, with his stringency and dry, disciplined affect, seemed the furthest from the stereotype of his breed. And while Kylo isn’t so foolish to believe all omegas are soft and nurturing, every facet of Hux’s personality feels like a conscious and targeted rejection of the traits others might expect him to express. Something necessary, Kylo supposes, in an organization that favors regimented temperance and focus as much as the Order does.

Observing Hux always forces Kylo to reconcile his actions with the knowledge of his endotype. Unexpectedly, there’s something that entices him about an omega that eschews all expectations, that rises to the top and even _commands_ those who might otherwise lord above him.

Yet sometimes he feels Hux is _too_ closed-off, too divorced from his type for his own health. Kylo understands the necessity of repression, how indulging instinctive needs too often blunts the edge of the mind, but Hux winds himself so tight it won’t be a surprise to Kylo if one day he simply snaps.

Despite the fact that the general’s complete mental breakdown might actually _help_ Kylo—allow him to pursue his own ends without Hux’s impediment—he finds he’d rather not see the general tear himself apart. Rather Kylo finds himself thinking of Hux even when they’re apart, wondering what he might be like if he let his guard down, let his omega flourish alongside Kylo’s alpha.

So he lies in wait, ready to leap at the chance to slip through Hux’s seemingly impenetrable armor and witness what needs hemight keep closest to his chest.

Kylo finally has his opportunity when he arrives onto the bridge near the end of the beta shift, eyes instantly zeroing in on Hux. Even through the material of his mask he can detect something unusual in the air, a softer scent than the average barren aroma that dominates the Order’s ranks.

The other alphas and betas on the bridge seem to disregard the hint of their general’s alluring scent—out of fear, perhaps, but Hux’s scent really is so _subtle_ Kylo wouldn’t be surprised if he’s the only one able to detect it. His resonance with the Force strengthens his preexisting alpha instincts, allowing him insight into Hux’s pheromones that others might miss.

He notes Hux dismissing himself from the bridge, passing off any remaining duties to his lieutenant, and after only a moment’s hesitation Kylo starts off after him, drawn by what the slight change in scent implies.

Hux is so enraptured with his own mind, hands tucked behind his back and eyebrows furrowed, that he doesn’t notice Kylo following behind him, helmet removed and steps as sibilant as he can muster with his bulk, until he stops in front of his quarters and Kylo grabs his wrist as it lifts to input the access code.

“Are you in heat?” Kylo whispers forcefully at Hux’s neck as the general jolts, snapping his head over his shoulder to glare at him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?” He spits, trying to turn around but Kylo clamps his other hand on Hux’s shoulder, holding him still. He doesn’t debase himself with a struggle he knows he can’t win, but Hux still glowers at Kylo, as if it could stave him off.

Kylo, who’s endured more than enough withering stares from the general to develop an immunity, stays firm and repeats himself.

“I asked, are you in heat?”

Bewilderment briefly crosses Hux’s expression, causing his eyes to widen and lips to part open, before he snatches back a bit of composure and sneers.

“I don’t _get_ heats. Not like others d—“ Hux stops himself, color on his cheeks. “What makes you think you’re privy to such personal information?”

Instead of answering, Kylo inhales deep and brings his hips forward, grinding himself against the general’s rear. Hux squawks, a harsher noise than Kylo has ever heard him make, and tries to shift away. He’s firmly pinned against the door, though, so all Hux can do is look upwards like his salvation from the alpha’s presence is somewhere up there.

“You’re right. It’s not quite…you’re on suppressants.” Kylo knew the strongest medications available to the Order would dampen a proper cycle, but not completely eradicate it.

Hux closes his eyes and tries to breathe in deep.

“My medical history is none of your concern.”

“Encrypted records do nothing to hide your scent, general.” Kylo brings his nose in close to the back of Hux’s head, trying to smell more than pedestrian shampoo on his curt locks. “You can hide less from me than you think.”

Kylo’s used to getting what he wants and—denied that— _taking_ it from people. But it’ll be much more satisfying if Hux’s gives in willingly, acquiesces to the presence of an apex alpha. Kylo can feel the general’s heart throbbing as he presses his chest to his back, smothering his scent all over him.

“What do you even think this will accomplish?” Hux sounds less angered than before, but his eyes still warily fix on Kylo’s face when he turns to glance back at him. It’s a slim allowance at best, but Kylo goes for it, lays his intentions out—as if his scenting and grinding hadn’t already made them obvious. 

“I can take care of it for you. How you’re feeling. You _know_ I can, if you just open the door.” He presses his fingertips into the delicate bones in the back of Hux’s hands, as if Kylo could puppet him like this. He _can_ , with just a quick dip in the general’s mind, but Kylo feels like it won’t come to that.

And indeed, Hux scowls, his face alternating between flushed and pale, and quickly types out the code before he, presumably, regrets it.

Kylo gives him no time to take it back, and quickly pushes Hux into his quarters, letting the door clip shut behind them. The general swears under his breath, bringing up the lights just so the pair can see where they’re going. Though Kylo imagines Hux might be slightly relieved if he tripped and knocked himself out cold.

He nudges Hux towards the bedroom, urging the lead-footed general along. Kylo’s more eager than he first anticipated to get Hux in bed, the specifics of an enticing plan already beginning to form in his mind.

A suppressed heat may not be enough for an omega as icy as Hux to accept proper knotting, but there’s other ways to get him to melt.

He forces Hux to kneel on the bed, before pushing him down onto his chest. The general submits but not without a protesting grunt as he fists into the pillow beneath his head, going fairly still like he’d be loath to mess up the perfectly folded bedcovers. But as Kylo divests himself of his outer layers, letting the cape and cowl fall to the floor in a heap, Hux grows a little restless and tries to fidget onto his back.

Briefly, Kylo uses the Force to keep him in place as he arranges himself above Hux, figuring out where he wants to place his hands first. This, however, doesn’t sit right with the general, and he quickly makes it known.

“You’re really holding me down? _Typical_. I don’t know why I expected better,” Hux growls like he presumed that he would try a trick like this. He squirms even more against the invisible grip on his wrists and ankles, freshly agitated. Kylo frowns, dismissing the pressure with a wave of his hand.

“I don’t have to. If you promise not to move so much and make it difficult.” Despite what Hux might think of him, Kylo wants the general to _enjoy_ this, to not just put up with it like he puts up with his professional duties.

Hux stiffens, eyes flicking around furtively like he really is planning to bolt out of the room, but gradually he unclenches his fists and merely lies against the bed. Though he still watches Kylo—or as best as he can when the alpha moves behind him, kneeling in the space between Hux’s splayed legs.

“Do you trust me?”

Hux stares pointedly up into space.

“No.”

“Fine. But do you want me to get you off?” Kylo runs his hand down the back of Hux’s thigh, feeling his muscles tense through the fabric of his uniform. There’s little need for an answer when he can feel the pleasure Hux’s trying so desperately to hold back, but when he does respond it’s just the encouragement Kylo needs.

“I suppose.”

Or as close as he’s going to get.

At the very least, Hux stays in place now as Kylo leans over him, finally achieving the closeness he’s craved.Yet when he tries to scent Hux it’s still muffled, like his natural odor lies pressed under a sheet of laminate, crisp and untouched. Kylo’s nose traces the soft curve where Hux’s ear joins his skull, huffing and nuzzling as his lips latch onto a spot beneath the lobe. He doesn’t make much of a sound, but Kylo can feel his throat bob as he swallows.

There’s more of Hux’s scent here, but it’s not enough. Kylo needs _more_. So he levers himself away from Hux and shifts backwards, giving the omega some breathing room as he determines what to do with him next.

“If I do anything you don’t like…” He murmurs, still sensing Hux’s trepidation. “Tell me. If not…let me do as I please with you.”

Truth be told, Kylo’s only been with one omega before. Apart from that, all his sexual experience comes from betas or fellow alphas—and even then it’s been awhile since he’s engaged in such distractions. Learning to command the Force and tap into the power of the Dark Side impedes engagement with the usual bodily hungers, especially sex.

Perhaps Hux isn’t the only one who needs to properly unwind.

“You’re so tense all the time,” Kylo states, straddling Hux’s legs as his hand drifts to his hip. “You’re going to end up dead one of these days if you don’t learn to relax and enjoy your body’s needs.”

“Lying prostrate before the whims of a mad alpha isn’t exactly something I find relaxing…” Hux groans, though he doesn’t protest as Kylo shifts onto hands and knees and slides the general’s legs beneath him, angling his hips up. He gives Hux a reassuring pat before flipping up the hem of his uniform and sliding his hand underneath to feel for his waistband.

Once he finds it Kylo draws Hux’s jodhpurs down to his knees, revealing where his thighs tremble together, just barely touching near the meet of his groin. Regulation-black undergarments pull tightly over his ass, so thin Kylo can almost see the white of Hux’s skin underneath. His pupils dilate slightly as he inhales, finally detecting more of the omega scent Hux desperately tries to keep hidden under the layers of his uniform.

Kylo leans down, touching his nose just above Hux’s bent knee before trailing it all the way up to his briefs, savoring the way the flesh twitches and trembles with each of his exhales. He notes Hux’s fingers as they clench into the pillowcase again, leatheris gloves crinkling in the dim light. The black collar of Hux’s jacket digs into the soft underside of his chin, his belt riding up to the bottom of his ribcage as it’s pushed along the length of his body.

Kylo wants to keep him half-clothed, enjoying the contrast between the general’s uniform above the belt and his soon-to-be debauched state below.

Hux’s thighs are slimmer than those of the typical omega, easier to fit in Kylo’s palms as he spreads them apart, just enough to unbalance Hux and keep him reliant on Kylo’s lead.

Hux tenses as the alpha starts to peel away the fabric of his undergarments, working them down to sit strung between his knees. Kylo stares, unable to stop his mouth from watering at the sight and _smell_ unleashed by simply pulling away the last of these protective layers. As he inhales Kylo notices the subtler facets of Hux’s aroma—the basenotes of damp earth overlaid with the dusting of rosy wood that meld together in a far more organic scent than what he might have expected from a man like Hux, who used to seem as lifeless and metal as the ship they live within.

But no. Hux is delightfully human, delightfully _omega_ and he’s all Kylo wants in this moment. He relishes in these new sensations, trembling slightly as he tries to avoid growing too overwhelmed lest he find himself unable to give Hux the pleasure he deserves. 

He isn’t the mostly shapely omega Kylo’s ever seen but his skin looks so perfectly untouched, marred neither by scarring nor environmental damage, evidence of a life spent not _pampered_ but guarded from those around him. New interest thrums through Kylo’s body, and as his hands travel up to Hux’s rear he debates whether he’s the first to do anything like this to him.

He thinks to ask, but checks himself. That may be crossing a line—and Kylo’s so _close,_ mere inches away from the fragrant prize he so desires, he doesn’t want to risk undermining his chance to pleasure the general.

Kylo’s fingers press into the meat of Hux’s asscheeks, pulling them apart like he’s trying to crack open some pale, succulent fruit. The smell is as enticing as any treat Kylo’s enjoyed before, the locus of Hux’s natural aroma nestled here, begging the alpha to partake.

Surprising that someone as regimented as the general could be hiding such secret treasures, but that’s Kylo’s whole aim, isn’t it—to find these most intimate parts and unravel them from the inside out. 

Hux is too tantalizing to resist any longer, so Kylo leans in and delves his tongue between the omega’s asscheeks, flattening it right up against his hole. 

Hux jerks his head up as he lets out what Kylo can only place as a confused yowl, like a cat that’s failed to land on its feet. He jerks his head over his shoulder, cheeks beet red at he glares at the alpha—but _stars_ Kylo can’t stop now, not when he’s had a proper taste of what Hux has to offer.

He squeezes his asscheeks, feeling up what softness clings to them as he works his tongue into Hux, curling the tip to flick at the sensitive flesh inside. He feels the shiver that rolls into Hux’s tailbone, pushing his rear firmly against Kylo’s waiting mouth.

He seals his lips around his hole in response, tongue probing further inside as Kylo laves the entire area with saliva. Hux’s labored breaths gradually give way to proper moans of pleasure as his body rocks between the pillow supporting his head and where the alpha’s tongue rolls against sensitive flesh.

It’s lovely to have Hux so yielding, body abruptly tuned to all of Kylo’s touches. So responsive and warm but still—there’s something missing.

Kylo blindly feels between Hux’s legs, brushing up against his cock. He wraps his fingers loosely over the velvety head, giving it a small tug in hopes it’ll help get him what he wants. Hux’s hips bow downwards, caught between the two points of stimulus as Kylo strokes his cock and licks over his hole in time.

Thankfully that seems to do the trick, and as Hux twitches and moans above him slick finally starts to trickle along the channel of Kylo’s tongue, the sensation nearly making the alpha shudder. It’s so warm and heady and slightly bitter and here’s the smell, the _taste_ Kylo’s been craving all this time—now melting like the caldera of a crumbled sun all over his mouth.

And just like that the floodgates seem to open inside of Hux. Though he clasps a hand over his mouth it’s barely enough to muffle the desperate cries that burst forth from his lips as he ruts back against Kylo’s tongue. Even more slick leaks out of him, dripping like syrup on the alpha’s lips as he fails to catch all of it. The scent of heat fights against the weight of Hux’s suppressants, and though it’s not nearly enough to break free of the dampening medication it still whets Kylo’s appetite for _more_.

 _Stars_. He’s become foolishly ravenous in such scant time, now wanting nothing more than to consume all of Hux inside and out.

Kylo feels his own cock start to fatten in his pants, yearning for the omega, but he wants to bring Hux to orgasm prior to sating his own pleasure. He needs to keep all his attention focused on completely unwinding his partner, rendering Hux boneless and weepy. _Then_ he’ll try to knot him.

Fortunately it’s not long before Kylo gets his wish. Hux’s booted toes flex and grind into the bedspread as he urges Kylo deeper, and as the alpha curls his tongue sharply inside him and scrapes his canines against Hux’s rim he finally comes, cock fluttering its warm release in the broad palm surrounding it.

Kylo laps up the last drops of slick trailing out of Hux’s now swollen hole before lifting his mouth away from the omega’s rear. He finds Hux’s face still half buried in his pillow, watery green visible just below his pleasure-heavy eyelid. He pants, cheeks bright and flushed as Kylo tugs him by the hip, rolling him over onto his back.

Hux certainly looks a lot more relaxed than he had before, with his legs parting easily for Kylo as he slots into place. But the alpha doesn’t rush back in, taking a moment to stroke aside Hux’s disheveled hair before he even thinks about properly fucking him.

To his surprise, Hux turns his nose into his palm and brushes against the calloused skin, lightly scenting him. It may just be the hormones of the psuedoheat softening him, but Kylo accepts it, and cups the general’s face in turn.

“Are…are you going to do this every time I need to ‘relax,’ as you put it?” Hux murmurs, looking up as Kylo leans over him. The alpha’s thumb glances softly over his lips, feeling his warm breath.

“You want me to?”

Hux snorts, gesturing limply downwards.

“Well, I…I certainly can’t do _that_ to myself.”

“Not unless you broke every bone in your spine,” Kylo concurs, but his heart lifts at Hux’s implication and he presses further. “Would you be open to such an arrangement then, general?”

Thought worries at Hux’s brow for a moment, before he concedes with a nod.

“Provided you can keep this behind closed doors…I don’t see why not.”

Of course, Kylo has no intention of letting anyone else know about what’s happened here, nor anything that might come to pass between them in the future. He already feels Hux’s pleasure is a gift trusted only to him, the only alpha audacious enough to bother reaching for it. He grins, satisfied with himself.

“Perfect.”

Kylo strokes back through Hux’s hair, enjoying not only the pleased noise, akin to a _purr_ that rumbles out of his throat—but also the knowledge that no one else will ever see, hear, or _smell_ Hux like this but him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/).


End file.
